Willamette Incident Timeline
This timeline tracks the times and dates of important events and other happenings during the Willamette Incident that took place in Willamette, Colorado in September 2006. Dead Rising September 19, 2006 11:00am *Frank West and Ed DeLuca fly into Willamette, and witness chaos on Sycamore Street, witnessing the explosion of a gas station and the deaths of several people. 12:00pm *Frank West arrives at the Willamette Parkview Mall. *The zombies break into the Entrance Plaza, eleven survivors are killed, Security Room is welded shut. *Jeff Meyer and Natalie Meyer can be rescued on the Rooftop. *Frank, in place of Jessie McCarney, heads out to assist Brad Garrison in a gunfight with Carlito Keyes. *Bill Brenton is found trapped inside of the store In The Closet in the Entrance Plaza. 2:00pm *Kent Swanson is spotted taking pictures at the Colombian Roastmasters cafe. 4:00pm *Burt Thompson and Aaron Swoop are found barricaded in a store. 5:00pm *Leah Stein is found crying in a jewelry store. 6:00pm *Three convicts murder Sid and terrorize Sophie Richards in the park. 9:00pm *Adam MacIntyre is spotted by the Space Rider, where Greg Simpson is captured. 10:00pm *Two tourists, Yuu Tanaka and Shinji Kitano are found in a bookstore. 11:00pm *David Bailey is found injured in an empty store. September 20, 2006 7:00am *A pair of lovers, Ross Folk and Tonya Waters, are seen in a shoe's store. 8:00am *Cliff Hudson is seen carring a machete at Crislip's Home Saloon. *Three people are locked in a store next to Crislip's hardware store. 9:00am *Pamela Tompkins and Heather Tompkins are found in trouble in the Paradise Plaza. *Gordon Stalworth is heard crying at McHandy's Hardware. 11:00am *Ronald Shiner is found looking for food in Jill's Sandwiches. 12:00pm *Frank West wins the Photo Challenge proposed by Kent. *Jo Slade is seen with four hostages in a boutique. 1:00pm *Sally Mills and Nick Evans are found clinging to a rabbit in the Wonderland Plaza. *Jennifer Gorman is about to be sacrificed by the True Eye cult. 5:00pm *Jolie Wu and Rachel Decker are spotted in separate clothing stores. *Floyd Sanders is seen inside an antiques shop. *Wayne Blackwell is seen hiding from a trio of snipers, Roger, Jack, and Thomas Hall in a cosmetics shop. 6:00pm *Ronald Shiner starts a mutiny in the Security Room. September 21, 2006 12:00am *Sean Keanan is found in a movie theater with several hostages: Beth Shrake, Nathan Crabbe, Ray Mathison, Michelle Feltz, and Cheryl Jones. *Three survivors, Alyssa Laurent, Brett Styles, and Jonathan Picardsen, barricade themselves in the gun shop. *Kindell Johnson is found killing zombies with a shotgun in the North Plaza 2:00am *Floyd Sanders requests some wine to calm the frizzled nerves of his fellow survivors. *Gil Jimenez is found in drinking to depression in Chris' Fine Foods in the Food Court. 6:00am *Paul Carson terrorizes Mindy Baker and Debbie Willett in a store. 8:00am Susan Walsh is found atop the soccer ball in the Wonderland Plaza. *Leroy McKenna is found in a cosmetics shop. 12:00pm *Kent Swanson holds Tad Hawthorne hostage, ready to kill him for a photo shoot. *Kindell Johnson rallies up the survivors in the Security Room to seek an alternate escape route. *Simone Ravendark is seen in a CD shop. She does not look so good. 5:00pm *Paul Carson calls Frank to the security room, he wants to give him something. 7:00pm *Simone Ravendark requests a gun 8:00pm *Cheryl Jones asks Frank to take a picture of her. Overtime 12:00am *The Special Forces, led by Brock Mason arrive at the mall for the clean-up operation. *Otis Washington retaliates and seizes a helicopter and escapes with other survivors. 12:00pm *The rescue helicopter crashes, killing Ed DeLuca and trapping Frank at the mall. *Frank collapses and is taken to safety by Isabela. 8:00pm *Frank wakes up in Carlito's Hideout with Isabela by his side and discovers that he is infected. *Using various items collected in the mall, Isabela synthesizes a zombification retardant. *Frank and Isabela escape the mall after confronting Brock Mason. Category:Timelines Category:Dead Rising